


Il y a la fantaisie, la tromperie, la chute d’un roc.

by PoneyRose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, References to Suicide, Un peu de culture naine, Univers Alternatif - Différent du Canon, bits and pieces of dwarven culture, référence au suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyRose/pseuds/PoneyRose
Summary: Inspiré d’une idée de ‘euclase’ en commentaire de ce poste : https://brodinsons.tumblr.com/post/40284695593/mandaloriano-hood-academy« Ça me donne envie d’un UA où Thorin Oakenshield est emprisonné par des elfes ou des ennemis des nains et, pour humilier le roi, ils lui coupent les cheveux et rase la barbe. Après s’être finalement échappé, affamé et brisé, Thorin se cache dans la Comté, où il faut une éternité à Bilbo pour le sortir du lit, sans parler de la porte d'entrée. Et ils se battent et se disputent, et Thorin est une vielle carcasse de roi, crasseux, affaibli et déprimé. Mais il finit par s'en remettre, et lui et Bilbo apprennent à mieux se connaître. Thorin apprend à Bilbo à tirer à l’arc et à manier la hache les après-midi ensoleillés, tandis que Bilbo montre à Thorin comment jardiner. Et Thorin n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez lui jusqu'à ce que Fili, Kili et quelques autres personnes qui l'ont cherché se présentent sur le perron de Bilbo - comme ils l'ont fait des années auparavant, mais bien sûr leur quête est bien différente cette fois-ci. »
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 2





	Il y a la fantaisie, la tromperie, la chute d’un roc.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there’s fantasy, there’s fallacy, there’s tumbling stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641143) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons). 



> Note de l’auteur :  
> Premièrement, un tonnerre d'applaudissements à euclase pour avoir participé, la meilleure bêta que je n’aurais jamais pu demander. Elle m'a tenu la main tout au long de la semaine dernière pendant que ce monstre prenait forme et s'assurait de me taper sur les poignets si je devenais indiscipliné. Un million de merci ! On n’en serait pas là sans toi !  
> Deuxièmement, un immense et reconnaissant « merci » au fandom LOTR en général, pour m'avoir accueilli au bercail avec tant d'enthousiasme. Beaucoup d’amour pour vous tous les gars.

Ils arrivèrent aux petites heures de la nuit.  
Thorin eut à peine le temps de reprendre conscience avant qu’une douzaine de mains ne soit sur lui, déchirant et lacérant son manteau de voyage alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut et se débattait, essayant d'échapper à leurs griffes.  
Il leurs hurla des obscénités à tous, bien que ça ne l’aiderait que très peu. Les plus forts des raiders parvinrent à l'épingler au sol de la forêt, en lui tenant chaque membre pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Dans un moment de clarté absolue, Thorin réalisa combien il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Dwalin de l'accompagner sur la longue route de Rivendell, à la rencontre avec le seigneur des elfes.  
Il se battait contre ses ravisseurs, ne se figeant que lorsque l'un d'eux s'approcha avec un couteau méchamment aiguisé.  
Les yeux de Thorin s’écarquillèrent, pensant qu’ils avaient l’intention de l’étriper et de laisser ses restes pour les wargs hurlant toujours sur la Great East Road.  
Au lieu de cela, le ravisseur qui tenait le couteau se moqua de lui, toute expression qu'il aurait pu avoir cachée derrière le tissu épais placé sur le nez et la bouche de celui-ci. Les yeux, visibles au-dessus du masque, scintillaient avidement, et Thorin montra les dents en signe de défi. Il savait que ces raiders étaient des nains, mais aucun de ceux qu’il ait rencontré auparavant. À qui avait-il causé un tort si terrible dans sa vie pour qu'il se sente obligé de faire ça ?  
« Vous vous faites appeler roi, et pourtant vous ne vous souciez de rien d'autre que de déterrer le trésor que le dragon a enterré. » Le voleur se mit à genoux et fit passer la pointe du couteau sur la clavicule de Thorin, au-dessus de sa cote de mail et de son armure légère. « Votre peuple vit dans la misère et vous renoncez à vos alliés sans réfléchir. Quelqu'un se doit de vous remettre à votre place. »  
Le nain sans nom attrapa une de ses tresses, avant de la couper nette, ses yeux noirs brillants de malveillance. Thorin rugit, horrifié.  
« Voyons voir si votre peuple vous soutient maintenant… Thorin Oakenshield. » Siffla le raider, attrapant maintenant une poigné de ses cheveux noir et récupérant le couteau, il coupa celle-ci à quelques centimètres de son crâne.  
Pendant tout ce temps, Thorin grogna et se débattit, ses mouvements devenant de plus en plus incontrôlables au fur et à mesure pendant que les raiders le maintenaient à terre. Lorsque ses tresses et ses longues mèches de cheveux se retrouvèrent éparpillées dans les feuilles sèches sur le sol de la forêt, le pilleur brandit à nouveau le couteau, cette fois contre sa mâchoire. Thorin se figea, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire taire la douleur de voir la lame tranchante arrachée son épaisse barbe, les poils étaient grossièrement taillé sans égard pour son confort ou sa sécurité, tandis que le ravisseur et ses compagnons riaient à gorge déployée.  
Quand ce fut fini, le chef s'accroupit au-dessus de lui, puis abattit le manche du couteau contre sa tempe.  
Cette nuit-là, Thorin sombra dans l’inconscience pour la deuxième fois.  
Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la forêt était bien différente de celle de la nuit précédente. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, et lorsqu'il posa une main sur son visage, sa paume se retrouva tachée de sang séché.  
Il leva la main sur le sommet de son crâne, puis émit des grognements douloureux lorsque ses doigts explorèrent ses cheveux coupés, tirant inutilement sur les touffes de poils noirs de quelques centimètres de long.  
Après avoir agrippé sa tête douloureuse pendant quelques instants, Thorin se releva de façon instable. Il savait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux que les raiders aient négligé de lui faire sérieusement du mal, mais l'image qu'il avait de lui-même dans son esprit était suffisamment blessante.  
‘Imagines ce que tes neveux penseraient s'ils pouvaient te voir maintenant.’  
Il fouilla dans ses affaires éparpillées, réussissant à rassembler la plus grande partie de son sac de voyage. Son manteau de fourrure était déchiré au point d'être irréparable, mais son armure légère restait intacte. Son arc de chasse, un cadeau de son plus jeune neveu, était cassé, et beaucoup de ses flèches aux pointes brillantes étaient éparpillées dans les feuilles.  
La rencontre avec Lord Elrond était hors de question maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas montrer son visage ainsi parmi son propre peuple, alors les elfes avec lesquels les nains d'Erebor n'avaient que récemment commencé à construire une alliance fragile…  
Traînant son sac derrière lui, Thorin boita jusqu'au ruisseau voisin, s'agenouillant sur la berge pour éclabousser son visage et sa gorge nue d'eau glacée. Des gouttelettes carmin retombèrent dans le courant, et Thorin ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses joues furent pratiquement gelées.  
Une fois terminé, il s'arrêta pour faire le point sur ses pensées.  
Sa barbe n'était plus, remplacée par une barbe tachetée qui faisait plus songer aux joues de Kili qu'aux siennes. Et ses cheveux… Ses tresses avaient disparu, tout comme les longueurs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ne laissant derrière elles que des mèches serrées à peine assez longues pour couvrir le bout de ses oreilles.  
Thorin écrasa ses poings serrés sur le banc de sable sous ses genoux, hurlant de douleur et d’une rage sans limite. Il savait qu'il était inutile de traquer les raiders qui l'avaient attaqué ; ils étaient sûrement partis depuis longtemps. Il valait mieux continuer et trouver un refuge sûr, qu'il pourrait utiliser durant son rétablissement, quel que soit le temps qu'il lui faudrait.  
Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui comme ça : brisé, sanguinolent, scalpé comme un agneau grossièrement tondu. Il trouverait un moyen d'envoyer un message à Balin, ou peut-être à Dis, en temps et en heure. Pour l’instant, il devait rester loin d’Erebor et de Rivendell. Un endroit calme, dans ce cas.  
Grinçant des dents contre la douleur de ses muscles fortement meurtris lorsqu'il se leva, Thorin envisageait ses options.  
Son environnement indiquait que ses assaillants l'avaient porté pendant un certain temps avant de l'abandonner à la merci de la nature. La Great East Road était assez visible, mais il pouvait presque voir Weathertop au loin en plissant les yeux. Rivendell était loin derrière lui à ce stade.  
Rassemblant ses maigres provisions, y compris les moitiés de l'arc de son neveu, Thorin s'assura qu'Orcrist était toujours attaché à son dos (apparemment, les raiders avaient jugé bon de lui laisser son arme bien-aimée, plus que la plupart de ses autres affaires), puis il commença la longue marche vers Weathertop, et au-delà, les frontières sûres de la Comté.  
Il ne s'était jamais aventuré sur le territoire de leur tristement célèbre cambrioleur, si ce n'est pour sa singulière visite au début de la quête pour récupérer Erebor. En vérité, il ne connaissait que très peu de chose à propos des hobbits.  
Il connaissait Bilbo. Il connaissait l'esprit ardent qui se cachait sous cette apparence modeste. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait ses preuves au combat, mais lorsqu'il avait été mis au défi, Bilbo l'avait relevé sans effort, se jetant dans la mêlée contre Azog, les gobelins et les orcs sans hésitation.  
Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur le semi-homme. Thorin avait très peu pensé à lui, non sans difficulté ; il avait fait de son mieux pour repousser ces souvenirs aigres au fond de son esprit, préférant se distraire pour redonner à Erebor sa gloire légitime. Il se demandait si Bilbo l'avait aussi oublié - et il se demandait combien d'efforts cela avait pu demander.  
Il n'aurait pas blâmé Bilbo, s'il l'avait fait. Pas après leurs derniers mots avant le départ de Bilbo de la montagne solitaire. Sa propre fierté et son avidité s'étaient révélées trop fortes. Il avait payé ses crimes par la perte d'une amitié qu'il en était venu à apprécier, plus que ce qu'il n’aurait jamais cru possible.  
Aujourd'hui, à la dérive et humilié, il se retrouvait à la recherche de ce lien déchiré.

+++

A son retour à Bag End cinq ans plus tôt, Bilbo avait trouvé son trou de hobbit couvert d'une fine couche de poussière, et la quasi-totalité de son argenterie était manifestement manquante.  
Il réussit à en retrouver la plus grande partie (convaincre tout le monde qu'il était toujours vivant, et non mort, permit de dissiper une grande partie des rumeurs concernant sa disparition), et l'éternelle rivalité avec les Sackville-Bagginses demeurait aussi saine que jamais.  
Le coffre contenant sa part du trésor était resté enfermé dans son bureau pendant les cinq dernières années. Il refusait de l'ouvrir.  
Pas par crainte de se faire voler le contenu ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Non. Ce coffre lui rappelait à quel point il avait été proche de perdre la compagnie, ses amis. Il lui rappelait la rupture du lien qu'il avait forgé avec Thorin, dont il pensait qu'il durerait à travers les âges, leur permettant de rester de bons amis, même dans un autre monde.  
Mais non. Il était ici, et Thorin était roi sous la montagne, et tout était parfait. Si quelqu'un demandait, c'est ce que Bilbo Baggins répondrait volontiers. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait à lui-même.  
Il visitait Gaffer et ses garçons, organisait de temps en temps des fêtes plutôt réussies lorsque Hobbiton avait besoin d'un bon divertissement, et il avait décidé de rédiger un mémoire pour raconter ses aventures à travers la terre du milieu pour les futurs Baggins.  
Juste la semaine précédente, le plus jeune garçon de Gaffer remontait la voie en courant avec un paquet dans ses petits bras. Il le remit à Bilbo avec une note le remerciant de son aide pour les jardins communaux qui poussaient au centre de la ville. En ouvrant le paquet, Bilbo découvrit un joli journal relié en cuir. Une excuse parfaite pour commencer à écrire ce mémoire.  
Et ainsi, la vie continuait.  
Elle était sans doute plus ennuyeuse que l'existence à laquelle il s'était habitué pendant les deux années passées à l'étranger avec une compagnie de nains grossiers. Moins excitante, moins aventureuse.  
Certains jours, Bilbo se retrouvait à souhaiter un signe de Gandalf remontant le chemin. Ces jours-là étaient les pires. Il s'inquiétait pour Kíli, Fíli, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori et tous ces braves nains qu'il en était venu à appeler sa famille. Il se demandait s'ils étaient heureux, si Erebor était la maison dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.  
Au fil des jours, des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler dans Hobbiton, selon lesquelles un étrange nain aurait été vu à Bree. D'après les rumeurs, l'étranger serait un forgeron itinérant, qui exercerait son métier partout où il passait. Il avait déjà charmé Bree, mais il semblerait qu'il soit toujours en mouvement, un rôdeur.  
Et Bilbo n'entendit que cela pendant des semaines, le moulin à ragots étant resté à demi silencieux, faute de quelque chose d'assez juteux pour se faire la dent.  
Les tempêtes de printemps arrivèrent avec une certaine régularité, Bilbo se réjouit d'avoir fait tout son jardinage avant que les pluies torrentielles ne se fassent sentir. Ses plantes prospéraient, tout comme ses fruits et légumes sur la colline.  
Ce ne fut qu'un soir de pluie, en plein milieu de la saison, que les ragots reprirent.  
Il était juste assis à un souper d'œufs et de biscuits lorsqu'un faible martèlement lui parvint de la porte d'entrée.  
Dans un premier temps, Bilbo crut l’avoir imaginé, c’était surement la tempête. Mais ça recommença.  
Abandonnant son soupé (en dépit de tous ses instincts lui disant de laisser couler,) il resserra la ceinture de son peignoir et s’approcha de la porte.  
Là, debout sur le perron, se tenait un nain.  
La silhouette trempée jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, le soulagement se manifesta par la ligne de ses épaules se relâchant.

« Je pensais que tu étais partit. »

« C’est gentil, mais où d’autre aurais-je pu être ? » Questionna-t-il laconiquement, incapable d’identifier le visage caché dans l’ombre uniquement percé par un éclaire lointain.

« Je n’en ai aucune idée. » Continua le grondement douloureusement familier de la voix.

« T-Thorin ? » Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le nain relevait la tête, révélant une barbe rasée de près et des cheveux coupés à quelques centimètres du crâne. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Bilbo acquiesça silencieusement, en reculant d’un pas pour laisser Thorin entrer.  
Le roi nain fit un pas à l’intérieur. Il retira un manteau de voyage usé, le pendant au porte manteau sur le mur, avant de se tourner et de poser son sac et ses affaires sur le coffre de Bilbo.

« J'ai cherché du travail à Bree. J'avais espéré payer ma part, mais je craignais d'être reconnu. » Il grogna, préoccupé par les objets quelque peu trempés de son sac.

« Thorin, que s’est-il passé ? » Bilbo n’approcha pas, mais ne restait pas vraiment en place, il s'inquiétait du fait que l'arrivée de Thorin était peut-être bien plus significative que son apparence choquante ne l'indiquait.

Finalement, le nain se tourna pour lui faire face.  
Les cheveux noirs de Thorin, bien que plus longs que ceux de la plupart des hobbits, atteignaient à peine sa nuque. Ses tresses avaient disparue, et il n’avait visiblement fait aucun effort pour coiffer le peu de cheveux qu’il lui restait. En y regardant de plus près, la barbe de Thorin n’en était en fait pas une du tout, mais juste un chaume épais qui rappela douloureusement à Bilbo le doux visage de Kili. La ressemblance était presque étonnante maintenant, et il se sentit plutôt idiot d'avoir pris tant de temps pour réaliser leur relation pendant la quête d'Erebor.

« Alors ? » Demanda le roi nain d’un ton acéré, saisissant Bilbo, le sortant de ses observations. « As-tu regardé longtemps assez pour te faire tes propres conclusions ? »

Bilbo secoua la tête et détacha son regard pour fermer la porte derrière Thorin, se réprimandant intérieurement d’être si transparent. 

« Je ne voulais pas être impoli, je suis désolé. »

La colère de Thorin sembla se dégonfler sans avertissement, le laissant trempé et encore plus misérable à voir qu’il ne l’était sur le pas de la porte.

« J’étais invité à une réunion à Rivendell. Avec le conseil de Lord Elrond, » Commença-t-il de sa voix familière qui semblait remplir toute l’entrée. « Comme notre compagnie fut bien traité durant notre visite, j’ai accepté. Mais juste après avoir traversé les monts brumeux, j’ai été attaqué par des raiders. Ils cherchaient à m’humilier, ce qu’ils ont admirablement réussi. »

Le peu que Bilbo connaissait de la culture naine lui avait appris que leurs barbes étaient souvent un des symboles de fierté et de statut, tressées et taillées à travers les années.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Elrond et demander son aide ? »

« Crois-tu que je puisse me montrer face à un elfe ainsi ?! » La voix de Thorin grimpa en flèche.

Bilbo le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se frotter la main sur la bouche.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, dans ce cas ? »

Les yeux bleu vif de Thorin s’étrécir.

« Je n’ai pas d’autre endroit où aller. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et je ne peux pas m’aventurer à Rivendell. Je n’avais pas le choix. »

« D’accord,… Et je suis juste supposer t’ouvrir ma porte sans question ? Je ne m’attendais pas exactement à ta visite. »

Le roi nain ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer abruptement.

« Je suis désolé de m’imposer. » Répondit Thorin avec précaution. « Si tu pouvais m’offrir la faveur de m’autoriser à m’imposer chez toi pour quelques temps, je t’en serais des plus reconnaissant. »

Cette réaction inattendue incita Bilbo à reconsidérer l'idée de renvoyer Thorin sur le perron dès le matin suivant. Peut-être que les cinq années qui s’étaient écoulées depuis leur séparation les avaient changés plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Dois-je me préparer à recevoir une douzaine de nain en plus dans les heures qui suivent ? » Demanda-t-il.

Thorin soupira, puis secoua la tête.

« Je suis seul. »

Bilbo étudia son ancien compagnon, la ligne affaissée de ses épaules, la façon dont sa tête était baissée, sa posture lourde et brisée, si différente de celle du nain qui était entré fièrement dans son smial une demi-décennie plus tôt comme s'il en était le propriétaire. Alors que le bruit de la pluie dehors commençait à s'estomper, Bilbo sentit sa colère s'adoucir.

« Il y a une chambre, dans le fond du couloir. » Finit-il par dire.

Thorin inclina la tête et disparu dans l’ombre du couloir. Bilbo regarda la porte de la chambre d’ami se fermer derrière le roi nain, le cachant à sa vue. Il resta dans l’entré, analysant toujours les évènements étranges qui se déroulaient une fois de plus sur le sol sous ses pieds.  
Après un moment, il retourna à son soupé, devenu froid depuis le temps.

+++

Le matin suivant, Bilbo se réveilla sous un soleil radieux. Il cligna des yeux pour effacer la fatigue de ceux-ci, puis commença sa routine quotidienne : mettre une bouilloire en marche, puis faire une courte marche dans l'allée en robe de chambre.  
Quand il revint, il trouva la maison aussi silencieuse qu’il l’avait laissée. Il n’y avait aucune indication qu’un roi nain avait pris résidence dans Bag End, aucun son n’indiquait que Thorin était même réveillé.  
Après le petit-déjeuner, Bilbo s’aventura dans le couloir pour taper à la porte. Pas de réponse, et il n’en fut pas surpris.

« Thorin. » Dit Bilbo à travers la porte fermée. « Si tu es réveillé et prêt, il y a du thé. Et du pain. » Il attendit un moment. Toujours pas de réponse. « Tu es libre de prendre ce que tu veux dans le garde-manger. » Ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint alors à travers la porte. Bilbo eut l’impression qu’il pouvait mettre un rythme sur les mots chuchotés, peut-être une chanson ou une prière. Il n’était pas sur. Il n’avait jamais remarqué que les nains chantaient pour eux-mêmes avant de petit-déjeuner, mais peut-être qu’ils le faisaient.  
Il passa sa journée par s'occuper du jardin légèrement engorgé d'eau qui se trouvait devant la maison, ainsi que de la colline. Quand l’heure du dîner arriva, il n'avait toujours pas vu la peau, ni les cheveux de son invité surprise. Bilbo prolongea la cuisson de son repas au cas où l’odeur inciterait Thorin à sortir de sa chambre, mais sans succès. Il mangea seul une fois de plus.  
Le schéma se répéta quelques jours. Bilbo s’inquiétait un peu plus chaque heure que la porte au fond du couloir reste fermée.  
Juste après le second petit-déjeuner du troisième jour après l’arrivée de Thorin, Bilbo s’aventura au fond du couloir, puis frappa son point sur la porte en bois dure. 

« Thorin. » Appela-t-il, avant d’écouter attentivement s’il y avait le moindre mouvement dans la pièce. « Thorin, ouvre la porte, s’il te plait. »

Après un moment de coup de poing contre le bois inébranlable, Bilbo tourna la poignée et poussa la porte, révélant la pièce sombre qui semblait presque inchangée.  
Il cligna des yeux quelques fois pour s’habituer au changement brusque de luminosité. Observant la pièce, Bilbo repéra une forme arrondie sur le lit. La silhouette d’une personne enroulée dans les draps clairement visible.  
Bilbo se précipita vers le lit, les mains volant au-dessus de la forme du roi nain alors qu'il s'efforçait de déterminer le meilleur endroit pour le réveiller. Il se contenta d'attraper l'épaule de Thorin, en pressant et en secouant aussi prudemment qu'il l'osait.

« Thorin ! » La voix de Bilbo vacilla alors que ses tentatives ne parvenaient pas à réveiller Thorin, et lorsqu'il devient évident qu'elles ne donneront aucun résultat, il se précipita à la cuisine pour aller chercher un pichet d'eau fraîche.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, puis aspergea précautionneusement le visage du roi nain d'une quantité généreuse d'eau, poussant un soupir de soulagement alors que Thorin haletait, sursautant, les yeux écarquillés.

« T’as failli me donner une attaque ! » S’écria-t-il, un doigt accusateur pointé vers le roi nain maintenant détrempé. « Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Thorin lui lança un regard noir sous le rideau de ses cheveux noirs trempés qui lui tombait sur le front, bien que son expression s’adouci lorsqu'il prit conscience de la détresse de Bilbo.  
Il se réinstalla contre les coussins empilés le long de la tête de lit, expirant longuement. Il eut au moins la décence de paraitre l'air désolé.

« J’avoue que je n’ai pas été enthousiaste à l’idée de saluer le soleil. L’attaque m’a laissé faible et… déprimé. Je m’excuse de vous avoir effrayé. J’ai promis de ne pas être dans votre chemin, Maitre Baggins. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

« Oh, alors on en est revenue au Maitre Baggins, c’est ça ? » Bilbo se redressa, utilisant chaque centimètre de sa maigre taille à son avantage. « Sache, Thorin Oakenshield, que tu es surement l’un des plus fières et insupportables nains que j’ai jamais connus, mais tu restes mon ami, et je serais un hôte horrible si j’échouais à surveiller ta santé. »

Thorin cligna des yeux, clairement surprit. 

« Ton ami ? » 

Bilbo détourna le regard, hésitant.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu es mon ami. Et je déteste te voir ainsi. »

Thorin cligna à nouveau des yeux, mais ne dit rien.  
Bilbo le regarda avec une moue dégoûtée, le nez plissé.

« Tu as macéré assez longtemps. Hors du lit. Il est temps de prendre un bain. »

Thorin grogna, puis se réinstalla plus profondément contre les coussins derrière lui.

« Je vis très bien sans. Je n’ai besoins que d’un peu de temps pour reprendre mes forces. Pas besoin de s’inquiéter. »

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à continuer d’argumenter, puis la referma. Insister maintenant pousserait juste Thorin dans ses retranchements.

« D’accord, très bien. » Il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Mais si demain tu n’es pas à table pour le second petit-déjeuner, je t’y trainerais moi-même. »

Le nain grogna sans répondre, avant de s’enfuir dans les couvertures terminant de manière effective la conversation.  
Bilbo quitta la pièce plus confus que lorsqu’il y était rentré, mais au moins, il avait donné un ultimatum qui, espérons-le, serait respecté par Thorin. Retournant dans la cuisine s’occuper de la vaisselle, il réfléchit à quelles sortes de mesure il devrait recourir si le roi restait obstiné.  
Il avait peu d’expérience en la matière. Il y avait eut une mère veuve en bas de la rue quelques années avant son aventure à Erebor, qui s’était retranchée dans sa maison, refusant de sortir pour quoi que ce soit et pour qui que ce soit. À l'époque, c'était devenu un spectacle à Hobbiton, certains croyant qu'elle était mourante, bien que Bilbo ne se souvienne que de quelques détails. Thorin était-il dans le même état ? Ne voulait-il pas ou ne pouvait-il pas se relever ? Et si Bilbo était dépassé ? Et si Thorin était plus mal en point qu'il ne le laissait paraître ?  
Le hobbit déglutit, tordant l’essuie de vaisselle entre ses mains. Balin et les autres le détesteraient-ils ? Le blâmeraient-ils ?  
Non pensa Bilbo. C’était une sage décision. Son cœur la lui dictait en tout cas. Thorin pouvait être têtu, mais Bilbo savait qu’il pouvait faire bonne figure lorsqu'on lui donnait un coup de pouce.  
Il passa le reste de la journée comme à son habitude, ne s'aventurant qu'une fois dans le couloir, vers la chambre d'amis, où le son de sanglot silencieux, mais indéniable, provenant de l'intérieur lui firent poser la main sur la porte en bois plutôt que de frapper comme il l'avait prévu. Les sanglots le firent paniquer pendant un moment. Peut-être que son cœur l'avait mal guidé. Mais à la fin, les sanglots se tarirent et furent bientôt remplacés par de doux ronflements. Plus tard, dans sa propre chambre, Bilbo se jura en silence qu'il aiderait son ami, quel qu'en soit le prix.

+++

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla tard, tout juste à temps pour le second petit-déjeuner et ne parlons même pas du premier. Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans sa chambre, Bilbo s'aventura dans la cuisine, où il fut surpris de trouver Thorin attablé, ses cheveux rasés irréguliers et graisseux. Les traits endoloris et les horribles griffures cicatrisant étalées de sa joue à sa mâchoire, mais en quelque sorte aussi majestueux que jamais.  
Un intense moment silence s’étira entre eux, avant que Bilbo ne s’asseye à l’opposé du roi nain. Longues et inconfortables, les minutes passèrent et le hobbit entendit son estomac grogner une la troisième fois avant que Thorin ne prenne finalement la parole.

« Tu as ma parole, Bilbo, que je me soumettrais à la moindre règle que tu trouveras juste de m’imposer pendant que je profiterais de ton hospitalité. » Dit-il un sourire fatigué sur le coin des lèvres. « Je voudrais m’excuser des choses que je t’ai dites lors de notre dernière conversation. »

Bilbo renifla en levant le menton. Il refusait de déjà paraitre incapable d’assoir son autorité.

« Nous avons un long chemin à faire. » Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Et ne pense pas que je vais te laisser broyer du noir ici. Tu vas m’aider au jardin, première tâche demain matin. »

Thorin inclina la tête, avant d’offrir un faible sourire.

« A ta guise, Maitre Baggins. »

« Bien. » Acquiesça Bilbo. « Maintenant à propos de ce bain… »

Il récolta un roulement d’yeux de la part du nain, mais il ne protesta pas.

« Alors c’est partit. » Bilbo se releva de la table, se dirigeant vers le couloir. « Je vais t’aider à le préparer. »

Il y eut un nombre décent de grognement et jurons de la part du roi nain tandis qu’il suivait le hobbit dans la salle de bain, mais Bilbo décida de l’ignorer. Il ouvrit le robinet et remplit la baignoire avec de l’eau bien chaude, la testant avec ses doigts avant de se lever pour prendre plusieurs savons.

« Voilà, ça devrait être assez chaud. Vas y. »

Thorin lui jeta un regard un peu douteux, bien qu'il se plia à l'ordre du semi-homme, se dépouillant de sa tenue usée et la jetant sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que Bilbo se retournait un moment pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour se dévêtir.  
Il s’approcha du bain avant de grimper dedans assez lentement pour éviter d’éclabousser la pièce.  
Alors que Thorin s'installait à la tête de la baignoire, il essaya de se dégourdir les jambes dans l'eau. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour découvrir qu'il ne pouvait guère rentrer dans l'eau sans devoir se plier en deux, sans même parler d'étendre ses jambes.  
Il jeta un regard à Bilbo, un sourcil sombre s'étant soulevé.  
Le hobbit étouffa un rire silencieux, puis offrit alors un haussement d'épaules compatissant.

« J’ai bien peur qu’il n’y ai rien que l’on puisse faire. Les hobbits n’ont pas pour habitude de faire des baignoires pour les gens plus large qu’eux. »

« C’est ce qu’il semblerait. »

Le roi nain se réinstalla, reposant sa tête sur le bord arrondit du bain pendant que Bilbo se retrouvait les bras charger de savon, sans aucune idée de ce qu’il prévoyait de faire avec.

« Erm. » S’éclaircit-il la gorge. « Je pourrais aider… Si tu veux. »

Thorin écarquilla un œil, soumettant Bilbo à un regard critique.

« Comme tu veux. »

Bilbo tâtonna un instant entre les savons et les pommades, réussissant tout juste à remettre les excédents sur la commode avant qu'ils ne lui tombent des bras. Il choisit les produits les plus doux, puis retourne sur le côté de la baignoire.  
Les yeux de Thorin étaient à nouveau fermés, bien qu’il ne soit clairement pas endormi, au vu des lignes tendues de ses membres.

« Peux-tu mouiller tes cheveux ? »

Thorin fit un petit son moqueur, mais il s'exécuta, s’asseyant correctement afin de mettre ses mains en coupe dans l'eau et de mouiller soigneusement ses cheveux courts.  
Bilbo hésita quelques instant, avant de frotter ses paumes contre le crane du nain, passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux souple et faisant de son mieux pour bien faire mousser. Il crut même entendre Thorin émettre un son sourd de satisfaction face au traitement, bien que cela puisse être son imagination.  
Une fois fini, Bilbo retira ses mains, avant de se redresser.

« Voilà, tu peux les rincer. »

Il laissa Thorin s’en occuper pendant qu’il se lavait les mains. Cela fait, il prit une bouteille de pommade de l’armoire et retourna près du bain.  
Le nain était assis dans l’eau tiède, qui ne lui arrivait qu’au sternum, une expression lointaine sur le visage.

« Thorin ? » Bilbo leva la main avant de la baisser lorsqu’il récupéra l’attention du roi nain.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Thorin étudiait la bouteille entre les mains du hobbit.

« Oh, c’est juste de la pommade. » Expliqua Bilbo. « Je ne suis pas médecin, loin de là, mais j’aimerais faire en sorte que ces sales coupures ne s’infectent pas. »

Il indiqua la joue la plus proche du nain, là où quelques laides ecchymoses et abrasions commençaient seulement à s’estomper.  
Un nouveau moment de silence s’étira entre eux, mais Thorin acquiesça sans trop d’histoire. Se ré-appuyant sur la baignoire et reposant sa tête sur le bord.

« D’autre talent caché que j’ignore encore ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’amusement colorant sa voix.

« A moins que tu ne considèrent comme un talent le fait de faire entrer treize nains dans un trou de hobbit, je crains que tu ne sois déçu. » Offrit Bilbo avec un petit sourire.

Thorin émit une sorte de bruit neutre, se taisant sous les mains de Bilbo, alors que le semi-homme commençait à s'occuper des coupures et des bleus qui marquaient la chair de ses joues et de sa mâchoire.  
Il siffla lorsque le tissus dans la main de Bilbo frotta une coupure particulièrement vilaine proche de son menton et le hobbit retira aussi tôt ses mains, aussi vite que si elles avaient été brûlées au fer rouge.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il, refermant la bouteille entre ses mains comme si il attendait l’ordre de sortir.

Thorin grogna mais ne protesta pas. 

« Tu as presque fini. Je préfèrerais que tu te dépêches. »

Bilbo exhala silencieusement, puis remit un peu de pommade sur les coupures dont il n’avait pas accès avant. Une fois fini, il posa le tissus et la pommade sur coté prèt à s’en aller.

« … Attends. »

Il s’arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Est-ce-que- » Thorin éclaircit sa gorge. « Est-ce-que tu accepterais de faire une dernière chose pour moi ? »

Le sourire de Bilbo était presque hésitant lorsque qu’il se retourna.

« Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Thorin tira sur les mèches de cheveux humides qui tombaient sur son front et ses oreilles.

« J’ai essayé de m’en occuper moi-même, mais j’ai bien peur que ça n’ait pas fonctionné. Tu pourrais… ? »

Bilbo hésita. Les cheveux de Thorin étaient déjà plus courts que les siens. C’était surement une mauvaise de les raccourcir encore ? Ses inquiétudes furent néanmoins balayées quand le nain reprit : 

« Je préfère ressembler à un semi-homme qu’à un nain en haillons et négligé. »

Le hobbit acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers la commode pour y prendre les ciseaux qu’il rangeait dans le tiroir du haut.

« Je ne suis pas un expert. » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser, avertissant le roi une fois de retour.

« J’ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. » Le nain semblait imperturbable. 

Bilbo renifla, en secouant la tête, pendant qu’il passait à nouveau les doigts les cheveux du brun, analysant leurs inégalités.

« En fait, c’était Oin. Il m’a complètement mal compris sans son satané cornet. »

Thorin rit ; un grondement riche que le hobbit pouvait sentir à travers ses paumes.

« Bon, ne bouge pas. » Bilbo coinça sa langue entre ses dents lorsqu’il commença à couper les pointes inégales qu’il soulevait entre ses doigts. « Je ne veux pas bâcler mon travail. »

Thorin resta docilement calme pendant un long moment, inclinant la tête occasionnellement quand Bilbo en avait besoin. A l’improviste, une pensée surgit dans l’esprit du hobbit.

« Je sais que la barbe est très importante pour les nains. » S’aventura-t-il en continuant son travail. « Y-a-t-il une raison pour que tu grades toujours la tienne plutôt courte ? »

Le nain se figea sous ses mains pendant un temps, et Bilbo retint sa respiration, soudainement terrifié d’avoir franchi une ligne invisible. Mais la tension finit par couler des épaules de Thorin et il se relaxa sous ses doigts une fois encore.

« Mon père et mon grand-père ont perdu leurs barbes sous le feu du dragon, quand Smaug a pris Erebor. » Répondit le roi. « Après les avoir perdu tous les deux dans la bataille d’Azanulbizar, je l’ai taillée à mon tour en signe de respect, en leurs mémoires. Je l'ai gardée ainsi depuis. »

Le silence régna longtemps, le hobbit cherchait difficilement une réponse. Ses doigts restaient immobiles dans les courtes mèches de Thorin.

« Tu es une personne remarquable Thorin Oakenshield. » Murmura doucement Bilbo, en sortant de son étourdissement, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du roi nain pour en retirer les bouts coupés.

« Hrm. Merci. » Répondit-il, bourru.

Sa tâche terminée, Bilbo se redressa, soupirant quand ses genoux émirent plusieurs craquements. Il rangea les ciseaux et le savon, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. 

« Oh, avant que je n’oublie. » Il repassa sa tête par la porte. « Le bain peut-être glissant, alors sois prudent en sortant. »

« Compris. » Acquiesça le nain, lui faisant un geste de le laisser. 

Bilbo n’était qu’à mi-chemin de la cuisine lorsqu’il entendit un bruit sourd, suivit par une série de juron coloré en langue naine.  
Oh, mon dieu.

« Tout va bien ? » Appela-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Thorin l’écorcherait s’il laissait échapper un rire face à son orgueil blessé.

« Je vais bien. » L’arrêta Thorin, bien qu’il semblait un peu sonné. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. »

Bilbo se couvrit la bouche pour étouffer un rire un peu inopportun, mais néanmoins il se ressaisit et retourna à la cuisine pour nettoyer la vaisselle dans l'évier.  
Bien, au moins Thorin n’était pas sérieusement blessé. Il devrait néanmoins ménager sa fierté pour le reste de la journée. Le hobbit sourit, fredonnant une chanson pendant qu’il séchait les assiettes et les rangeait dans l’armoire.

+++

Et c’est ainsi que ça commença.  
Le matin suivant, Bilbo sortit Thorin de son lit pour le forcer à enfiler une tenue de ville. (Tout en essayant de lui faire abandonner ses bottes au passage, mais il y renonça quand Thorin fit entendre son déplaisir.) Après un petit-déjeuner de fruit frais en cuisine, il l’emmena dehors pour jardiner.  
Ça commença lentement au début. Les mains du nain n’étant pas habituées à ce genre de travail, il se frustrait rapidement et jeta la truelle sur le côté dans un accès de colère.  
Bilbo retint un éclat de rire, avant de placé une main encourageante sur l’épaule de Thorin, l’enjoignant à réessayer.  
Il finit par le faire, bien qu'à contrecœur et avec de nombreux grognements.  
Une fois que Thorin eut appris comment cultiver les fleurs et les fougères les plus délicates, Bilbo lui demanda de s’occuper des fruits et légumes sur la colline de Bag End.  
Pendant que Thorin plongeait ses mains dans la terre molle, travaillant docilement sous l'œil attentif de Bilbo, ce dernier en profitait pour s'appuyer sur sa pelle, observant le roi nain dans un environnement qui n'était pas le sien.  
Il semblait bien plus jeune, pour commencer. Sans sa crinière de cheveux noirs de jais et sa barbe, il pouvait presque passer pour un nain de l'âge de Kili. Toutefois, Bilbo savait d’expérience que Thorin avait prêt de 200 ans. Le contraste était incroyable, et il se demandait souvent ce que Thorin Oakenshield serait si Smaug n’avait jamais pris la montagne solitaire, s’il avait grandis sans toutes ces pertes et griefs. S’il n’avait jamais gagné, en premier lieu, le titre d’Oakenshield.  
Ils ne se seraient pas rencontrés, Bilbo en était certain.  
Il regarda la ligne droite du dos du nain se mouvoir et se tendre pendant qu’il travaillait la terre. Le souvenir de leur embrassade partagé au-dessus de Carrock des années auparavant remonta dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de la sensation de ces muscles tendu d’hésitation et d’un peu de peur sous ses mains, il se rappelait des bras fort de Thorin qui s’enroulait autour de sa forme plus légère.  
Bilbo sourit en se redressant, passant la pelle par-dessus son épaule tandis que Thorin, lui, dépoussiérait ses mains et s'approchait.  
Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, un moment de silence confortable passant entre eux avant que Thorin ne parle.

« Tes voisins ne vont pas être jaloux de l’aide que tu as ? »

« Ils pourrait, si tu restes. Peut-être même que je devrai louer tes services. » Bilbo souleva un sourcil joueur sous le rire de Thorin.

« Je devrais pouvoir gagner un prix décent. »

Bilbo n'était pas prêt à confirmer ou infirmer les rumeurs, si jamais elles venaient à se propager, ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire tôt ou tard, étant donné que les familles voisines avaient tendance à être avides de ragots. Si ses voisins le lui demandaient, Thorin serait simplement ‘ce nain de Bree’.

« Tu sembles heureux. » Remarqua le hobbit, soutenant le regard du roi nain.

Thorin échappa un sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ça te va bien. »

Riant aux éclats maintenant, il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Bilbo.

« Puisque tu as pris le temps de m’enseigner le jardinage, m’accorderais-tu de te retourner cette faveur ? » Sourit-il avec espoir. 

« Oh ? Qu’as-tu en tête ? » 

« Je voudrais t’apprendre un artisanat… Forgeron, joaillier, ce que tu préfères. »

Bilbo resta bouche bée une seconde. 

« Oh je t’en prie. Peux-tu imaginer un hobbit dans une forge ? Je ne sais déjà pas quoi faire de toutes ces pierres précieuses minées à Erebor. Thorin, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

« Bien, bien alors. Je pense que le tir à l’arc pourrait mieux te correspondre. Et ça pourrait te servir dans le futur. » Reprit Thorin. « Réfléchis-y ? »

« Bon, d’accord. » Acquiesça-il. « Tout, tant que ça ne se passe pas dans une forge. »

+++

Bilbo s’attendait à ce que Thorin lui demande ou vivait le fabricant d’arc le plus proche, quelqu’un qui pourrait créer un arc qui lui correspondrait, mais le matin suivant, le roi nain émergea de sa chambre avec deux arcs, un long et un court.  
Bilbo pouvait voir que le plus court des deux était cassé.

« J’en avais pris un de Kili dans l’espoir que les elfes pourraient en fabriquer d’autre. » Expliqua Thorin. « J’en ai taillé un dans le même style. La taille est bonne je pense. » Il tendit l’arc le plus long à Bilbo.

Le hobbit prit l’arc, déconcerté.

« Tu as fabriqué ça ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pendant la nuit, tu m’as fabriqué un arc ? »

« Tu souhaites apprendre et c’est un outil plutôt nécessaire. »

Bilbo resta interdit en regardant l’arc. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler—

« Nous ne serions pas ici si je ne te pensais pas capable de le faire, Bilbo. Viens. »

Thorin posa sa main sur le dos du hobbit, l’enjoignant à passer la porte.  
Une fois Hobbiton hors de vue et proche de la courbe de la rivière de Brandywine, Thorin repéra une zone d’herbe douce et glissa le carquois de son épaule.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Enlever la corde de ceci. » Thorin lui tendit l’arc cassé. « Nous allons en avoir besoin. »

Bilbo fit ce qu’on lui demandait, ses doigts agile travaillant le nœud et le décrochant de son encoche, doucement pour lui éviter de claquer ou casser.  
Pendant ce temps, le nain utilisa l'un des vieux couteaux à découper le cuir de Bilbo pour entailler les extrémités du nouvel arc.

« Attache les deux bouts ainsi. » Thorin montra les nœuds sur l’arc de Kili comme exemple. « Fait en sorte que la corde sois tendue mais pas trop. »

Le hobbit s’assit dans l’herbe, le nouvel arc en travers de ses cuisses. Avec précaution, il renoua la corde aux deux extrémités, suivant les instructions du mieux qu’il pouvait.  
Le premier nœud resta bien en place, mais il fallut plusieurs essais pour que le deuxième soit correctement noué.  
Une fois l’arc encordé, Bilbo le tendit à Thorin pour approbation.  
Le roi nain testa la résistance de la corde. 

« Ça devrait suffire pour l’instant. » Il indiqua le carquois posé au sol. « Prends un flèche. Puis encoche-là comme tu as vu mon neveu le faire. »

Bilbo s’exécuta, la langue coincées entre ses dents pendant qu’il s’efforçait de se souvenir la position du jeune prince nain quand il tirait une flèche sur les wargs et orcs à leurs trousse.

« Garde ton corps à l’écart de ta cible, garde tes pieds bien écartés. » Le roi nain tâtonna et poussa Bilbo jusqu'à ce que sa position soit à moitié satisfaisante. « Lorsque tu lèves ton arc, ne laisse pas ton bras se lever. Gardez-le bas, une seule ligne de la pointe de la flèche jusqu'au coude opposé. »

Bilbo dévisagea son instructeur.

« Je n’ai jamais pensé que tu en savais autant sur ce sport en particulier. Tu ne semblais jamais féliciter les efforts de Kili. »

« Par qui penses-tu qu’il a appris ? » Thorin souleva un sourcil tout en repositionnant le coude du hobbit. « C’est peut-être plus ‘elfique’, mais si mon neveu veux apprendre, alors je me devais de lui apprendre. »

« Comment as-tu appris, alors ? Par ton père ? » 

Thorin se renfrogna un instant, mais il se secoua, faisant un pas en arrière et donna un dernier regard critique. 

« Oui. J’ai appris de mon père. »

Sentant qu’un changement de sujet serait bénéfique, Bilbo s’éclaircit la gorge.

« As-tu la moindre flèche qui corresponde à ceci ? »

« Quelques-unes. » Sourit un peu Thorin avant d’en sortir une par l’empennage.

Le hobbit la prit, encochant correctement l’empennage sur la corde mimant la démonstration offerte par Thorin, puis il releva le regard.

« Vises par-dessus la rivière. » Il indiqua la rive opposée. « Nous pourrons les récupérer quand tu auras fini. »

Il fallut un moment pour qu’il se calme, mais Bilbo finit enrouler ses doigts autour de la corde, suivant du regard la longueur de la flèche. Il visa une petite touffe d’herbe décolorée, puis décocha la flèche.  
Elle ne vola pas loin de sa destination et Bilbo se sentit plutôt fier. Il sourit, se tournant vers Thorin, qui lui rendit la pareille.

« Pas trop mal, n’est-ce pas ? »

Thorin rit et lui tendit une nouvelle flèche.

« Il semblerait que les hobbits existent pour me surprendre. »

Bilbo prit la flèche et répéta les étapes. Il se rendit compte que relaxer ses épaules améliorait et facilitait le décochage des flèches.  
Assez vite, le soleil était déjà passé haut dans le ciel et se dirigeait vers l'horizon, projetant des ombres de plus en plus longues sur les champs.  
Ils abandonnèrent la pratique préférant s’étendre dans les hautes herbes, partageant de longue bouffée sur la pipe de Bilbo.  
Le hobbit se recueillait en silence, soufflant des ronds de fumée dans l'air, Imaginant le jour où ce répit idyllique s'évaporerait, lorsque la famille de Thorin viendrait, finalement, le chercher.  
Il savait qu’ils viendraient.  
Une petite, et égoïste, part de lui espérait qu’ils ne viendraient jamais. La part logique de son esprit savait qu’ils viendraient qu’il le souhaite ou non. Ils le devaient. Une fois que la disparition de Thorin aurait atteint la montagne solitaire, ils partiront à sa recherche.  
Il pensait qu’il était fort possible qu’il soit en train de tomber amoureux de Thorin Oakenshield, roi sous la montagne. Il blâmait son cœur tendre et fou pour ça, bien qu’il ne pouvait pas déniez la vérité de cette notion.  
Pendant que le roi était distrait par les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes, Bilbo lança un regard avide du coin de l’œil au torse de Thorin. C'était incroyablement relaxant, et il découvrit qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'y reposer sa joue, en écoutant le tonnerre constant des battements de son cœur.  
La voix profonde de Thorin le sortit de ses observations.

« Je n’avais jamais pris correctement le temps de contempler le ciel. »

« Tu l’as surement fait un nombre incalculable de fois durant le chemin vers Erebor ? » Les sourcils de Bilbo se soulevèrent légèrement, bien qu'il sentit son regard se porter également sur le ciel.

« Ce n’était pas pareil. »

Bilbo se souvint de Balin, lui racontant un peu de culture naine, après qu’il ait poliment demandé ce qu’il en était des femmes de leur peuple. Les nains n’aimaient qu’une fois, et si cet amour prenait fin ou n’était pas retourné, alors il n’aimerait plus jamais.  
À l'époque, il avait trouvé effrayante la perspective d'une vie aussi solitaire. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Après tout, qui était-il pour parler d'amour ? Il n’en savait que très peu, si ce n'est les élans enthousiastes et passionnés qu'il avait partagé avec les autres jeunes hobbits de son âge au cours des décennies passées.  
Aujourd'hui, au milieu de sa vie, Bilbo était bien conscient de son statut de célibataire excentrique de Hobbiton. Il n'avait jamais imaginé s'installer, pas avec quiconque de la Comté. Mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Thorin, il décida qu'il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour qu'une fraction seulement de ce qu'il ressentait pour le roi nain lui sois retourné.  
Lorsque le silence devint vaguement tendu, Bilbo acquiesça d'un air satisfait, puis effaça du pouce les derniers vestiges restant dans sa pipe, en regardant les petites braises s'effriter et s'éteindre. Il se retourna pour demander à Thorin combien de temps il devrait encore cuisiner pour deux—  
Et il retrouva ses lèvres pressées contre une bouche incroyablement chaude.  
Oh, c’était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée en effet.  
Rejetant cette pensée de son esprit, Bilbo se débarrassa de sa pipe dans l’herbe et emmêla se doigts dans les mèches courtes de Thorin, appuyant le baiser avec autant de ferveur qu’il en recevait.  
Les mains du nain trouvèrent leur chemin vers le haut de son crâne, se doigts épais coiffant ses boucles lâches avec précaution.  
Bilbo ignora la voix de la raison qui lui exhortait de cesser ce non-sens, au lieu de ça, il serra Thorin aussi proche que le roi le lui permettait, haletant au contact des dents pressées contre sa lèvre inférieur.  
A la fin, ils finirent par se séparer, reprenant leurs respirations, mais restant assez proche pour partager leurs haleines chaude et humide.

« Je vais avoir le cœur brisé, n’est-ce pas ? » Bilbo pouvait entendre son émotion dans sa propre voix et dut combattre l’envie de rire à son inévitable folie.

Thorin le regarda, silencieux, les yeux vif et brillant sous la lumière baissante. Il se pencha, posant un baisé affectueux sur la pointe du nez du hobbit.

« Je ne le souhaite pas. Tu m’as sauvé, Bilbo Baggins. Tu as plus de valeur pour moi que je ne puis l’exprimer en de simple mot. »

« Avec un baisé, alors ? »

« C’est ce qu’il semblerait. »

Bilbo serra ses doigts dans les mèches noir du nain, cherchant la chaleur de sa bouche pour un autre baiser prolongé qui les laisserait tous les deux essoufflés.

« Tu es un roi. » Dit Bilbo. « Les rois ne sont pas supposé dire ça. »

Thorin resta silencieux pendant un temps. Puis il rapprocha Bilbo, et ce dernier était plus que conciliant, coinçant sa tête sous le menton du roi nain.

« J’aurais dû les dire il y a bien longtemps. »

Bilbo écouta les battements de cœur sous son oreille, puissant et régulier. Si c’était tout ce qu’il pourrait jamais avoir, il le prendrait. Sans y réfléchir et sans espoir peut-être, mais il le prendrait.

« Nous devrions rentrer à la maison. » Dit-il. Le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était maintenant mauve crépusculaire.  
Quand Thorin répondit, de sa voix basse, profonde et confiante, Bilbo pouvait la sentir vibrer dans ses os.

« Comme tu le souhaites. »

+++

Pendant une brève période de quatre jours, ils essayèrent de se distraire en jardinant, en s'occupant de Bag End et en s'aventurant de temps en temps pour pratiquer la technique de Bilbo avec son nouvel arc sur la rive du Brandywine. Thorin finissait généralement par s'allonger dans l'herbe, regardant Bilbo se lancer des défis avec des cibles placées de l'autre côté de la rivière.  
Bilbo ne savait pas comment évoquer les événements de cette journée au bord du fleuve, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frôler la main ou l'avant-bras de Thorin lorsqu’ils étaient occupés à faire la vaisselle ensemble ou à s'adonner à d’autre corvée.  
Il fut surpris de constater que Thorin, malgré son attitude et sa fonction, aimait bien aider à mettre sécher le linge ou s'asseoir dans le salon pendant que Bilbo récitait des vers de poésie tirés d'un des tomes de sa famille.  
La quatrième nuit, Bilbo se retrouva coincé entre le rebord de l'évier et le corps de Thorin, les mains du roi nain sur sa taille et dans ses boucles. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ils avaient réussi à en arriver là.  
Il serra les cheveux de Thorin dans ses poings, apprenant la chaleur de sa bouche avec sa langue.  
C'était comme si une horloge faisait tic-tac, un compte à rebours du temps passé ensemble. Cela faisait d'autant plus mal. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, en haletant ensemble contre leur joue respective.

« On ne peut pas. » Murmura Bilbo, les yeux serrés avec force.

« Bilbo. »

« S’il te plait— »

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Croit-moi quand je te dis que je ne souhaite pas repartir. »

Bilbo se releva, encadrant le visage du roi nain dans ses petites mains.

« Tu as un royaume. »

Thorin s'éloigna et grogna quelque chose de dur et de guttural dans une langue que Bilbo identifia comme étant du Khuzdul, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas te prendra ça. » Dit Bilbo. « Je ne pourrais jamais. »

Les yeux bleu perçant s’adoucir, et Thorin se pencha, posant ses joues dans la courbe des mains du hobbit, tout débat quittant son corps.

« Je ne désire rien de plus que de rattraper ces années, de me racheter pour ce que j'ai fait. Te montrer ce que tu as représenté pour moi. »

Bilbo secoua la tête et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il appuya sur ses orteils et posa son front sur celui du roi.

« Je sais déjà tout ça. »

Thorin pris les mains du hobbit dans les siennes déposant un baisé sur la paume de chacune.

« Je t’aime. » Avoua Bilbo.

Le nain inclina la tête sur le point de parler. Mais il ne rien. Il déglutit fortement, semblant incapable de formuler le moindre mot.  
Avant que Bilbo ne puisse se répéter, le roi tourna les talons et partit.  
Bilbo le regarda partir, une douleur qu’il ne savait pas exister se plaça fermement dans sa poitrine.  
Plus tard, il se retira dans sa chambre et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de son invité. Au lieu de cela, il s'enfonça profondément dans la nuit et pleura longuement, cachant son visage dans la douceur indulgente de son oreiller.

+++

Bilbo fut réveillé au matin par des coups frappés à la porte d’entrée.  
Il tâtonna pour mettre sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama et bailla le long du couloir vers l’entrée.  
Les coups devinrent plus insistant.

« J’arrive ! J’arrive. »

Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Bon dieu, pas un de ces Sackville-Baggins à cet heure…  
Il ouvrit violemment la porte, pour être simplement salué par deux nains très familiers.

« Bilbo ! » Dit Kili, avec un sourire brillant. « Merci mon dieu tu es là. Dwalin avait dit que toi et notre oncle deviez l’être. »

« Dwalin a dit… » Bilbo resta sans voix, recevant les deux frères pour la première fois en une demi-décennie.

Il ferma la porte avant que l'un d’entre eux ne puisse placer un mot de plus, puis courut à l'autre bout du couloir, martelant la porte de Thorin avant de faire irruption dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

« Thorin, tes neveux sont ici. »

Il tira la couverture de la forme semi-consciente du roi nain, attrapas une tunique abandonnée et la lui lança avant des chercher ses bottes.

« Tu dois te lever, maintenant. »

Thorin releva vaguement la tête de son oreiller, confus et les yeux encore bouffi de fatigue.

« Ici ? À la porte ? »

« Oui ! Oui, à la porte. Là où les nains sont habituellement quand ils veulent venir dans ma maison. Ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans, mais pourquoi suis-je surpris— »

Thorin s’était complètement figé, la couleur avait quitté ses traits. Ses yeux de peur.

« Thorin— »

Bilbo prit son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à soutenir son regard.  
Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Un moment intense passa entre eux avant que Thorin ne parle d'une voix brisée.

« Bilbo, je— »

« Thorin, écoute-moi. Ils sont ta famille. Tu dois les rejoindre.

Il fallut encore un bon moment avant que les mains de Thorin cessent de trembler, mais Bilbo le laissa quand il promit de le suivre.  
Il retourna dans l’entrée et, se sentant un peu honteux, ouvrit la porte pour trouver les deux frères exactement là où il les avait laissé et toujours souriant.

« Je suis désolé. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

« C’est rien. » Fili haussa les épaules, ses tresses blondes glissant en arrière dans le mouvement. « Il y a une raison à tout. Il a trop dormi ? »

Bilbo eut un rire serré, avant de secouer la tête. 

« Non, non. Il devrait être prêt dans un instant. »

Kili fronça les sourcils, puis avança d’un pas, son frère posa sa main sur son torse pour l’arrêter.

« Il va bien, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’est pas blessé ? »

« Il va plutôt bien, oui. » Le hobbit lança un regard en arrière vers l’entrée au moment où Thorin apparut au coin du couloir, aussi resplendissant et royal que lors de sa première visite.

« Mon oncle ! » Kili s'élança, ignorant complètement la ruée de Bilbo pour s'écarter du chemin, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour des épaules de son oncle.

Thorin sembla trop surpris pour bouger dans un premier temps. Finalement, il leva ses bras pour retourner l’embrassade de son plus jeune neveu, posant un baisé familiale dans la chevelure noir et emmêlé de Kili.  
Kili sourit de manière éclatante.

« Nous étions persuadé de ta mort, mais Dwalin revenant de la chasse a entendu parler des raiders et il a suivi ta piste jusqu’ici. »

Thorin posa son front contre celui de Kili.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait peur. » Grogna doucement le roi nain, offrant une dernière embrasse à son neveu avant de relever son regard vers Fili. « Tout comme à toi. »

Le sourire de Fili était tout aussi brillant quand il s’avança pour embrasser son oncle. Bilbo détourna le regard, ne voulant pas s’immiscer dans un moment qui leurs appartenait, bien qu’il ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Cinq ans auparavant ils les avaient considérés comme sa propre famille.  
Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, repéra que le roi le regardait directement, d’une expression à la fois abasourdie et rassurée. Fili et Kili n’avaient cure de l’apparence de leur oncle.

« Je te l’avais dit. » Souffla Bilbo.

Thorin sourit, puis tint son neveu à bout de bras.

« Vous êtes ici pour m’escorter, alors ? »

Fili et Kili acquiescèrent d’un seul mouvement, se souriant l’un à l’autre, avant que Fili n’ouvre la bouche.

« Dwalin garde les poneys à Bree, où il a entendu parler d’un ‘mystérieux nain’. Il nous a envoyé ici te récupérer. »

Thorin acquiesça de compréhension, offrant un regard indéchiffrable à Bilbo.

« Laissez-moi le temps de faire mon sac. Juste un instant. »

Avec ça, il disparut dans sa chambre, abandonnant les trois autres dans l’entrée.  
Bilbo notifia l’œillade curieuse de Fili sur sa personne. 

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? » 

« Je n’ai juste jamais vu mon oncle agir de cette manière avec quiconque avant. Du moins, quiconque qui ne soit ni de la famille, ni frère d’arme. »

Pris au dépourvu, Bilbo rougit fortement.

« On a résolu nos différents. » Offrit-il comme explication. « Je suppose que cela pourrait expliquer le changement par rapport à la dernière fois où vous nous avez vus interagir. »

Avant que Fili ne puisse insister, Thorin réapparu, son sac et son carquois sur le dos, son manteau de voyage gardant sa barbe et ses cheveux court bien caché. Il approcha Bilbo, lui plaçant le petit arc dans les mains, ainsi qu'un petit médaillon frappé des armoiries de Thorin sur une lanière de cuir.

« Je ne peux pas l’accepter. » Bilbo tenta de lui rendre ses cadeaux.

« Tu peux, et tu vas. » Dit-il fermement. « Je ne te forcerais jamais à quitter ta maison, mais tu peux garder un peu de la mienne avec toi. »

Les larmes de Bilbo le brulaient, retenue au coin de ses yeux. Sa retenue l’abandonna et il s’accrocha au manteau de Thorin pour l'attirer dans un baiser brûlant.  
Derrière eux, Bilbo put entendre des halètements identiques de surprise ravie de la part des frères. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il pouvait voir leurs sourires dans son esprit.  
Thorin l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. La pensée s'enroula dans les tripes de Bilbo et il sera le tissu de la capuche de Thorin dans ses doigts, appuyant sur le baiser pour qu'il en vaille la peine.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bilbo put voir des larmes briller sur les joues de Thorin, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Au lieu de cela, il se tint sur le pas de la porte alors que la lignée royale de Durin lui adressait ses remerciements et lui souhaite le meilleur.  
Thorin l'embrassa à nouveau sur le perron, et Bilbo souhaita que cela dure pour toujours. Puis, Thorin s'éloignât, les lèvres chaudes brossant le pavillon de son oreille.

« Je t’aime. »

Bilbo cligna une fois des yeux, avant de suivre la retraite du roi nain, se plaçant debout derrière ses neveux, qui posèrent chacun un baisé sur les joues du hobbit rougissant, un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur leurs visages.  
Même Thorin rit à cela, et Bilbo ne trouva pas la force de grommeler. Il sourit faiblement, levant la main en serrant les armoiries de Thorin en guise d'adieu jusqu'à ce que les nains s'effacent de sa vue en bas de la ruelle.  
Bilbo referma la porte quand ils furent partit.

‘Je t’aime.’

Bilbo regarda ses livres, sa table, ses chaises, les photos sur les murs. Soudainement, tout lui parut si insignifiant.

‘Je t’aime.’

Une courte éternité sembla s'écouler dans laquelle il s'imagina languir dans la douceur de son existence pour le reste de sa vie— dans laquelle il imagina Thorin à Erebor, les mains dans la terre au pied de la montagne, entretenant son nouveau jardin.

‘Je t’aime.’

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

Ça lui prit approximativement une demi-heure pour empaqueter ce dont il avait besoin pour voyager, puis vingt minutes plus pour s’habiller correctement pour le trajet à travers la moitié de la terre du milieu.

« Trop tard, trop tard. Je suis déjà trop tard. »

Néanmoins, ça ne l’empêcha pas de s’élancer hors de se chez lui au pas de course, descendant la rue aussi vite que possible.

« Oh là. » L’interpela Gaffer sur le chemin. « Monsieur Bilbo, qu’est-ce qui vous met dans un tel hâte ? »

« Je pers pour Erebor ! » Cria Bilbo alors qu'il passe à un quasi sprint, lançant les clés de Bag End dans la direction du Gaffer. « Surveille mon smial, s’il te plait ? »

Il ne saisit pas l'expression de Gaffer, mais il l'imaginait plutôt comme de la souffrance.  
Pas le temps de s’arrêter. Continuer.  
Bilbo traversa le pont de Brandywine, poussé par les sons lointains du tonnerre qui grondait alors qu'un orage se profilait à l'horizon. Il passa par Bree, où il découvrit que le quatuor de nains n’était pas loin devant lui. Quelques kilomètres de plus...  
L'orage arriva du nord, occultant le soleil et entraînant des averses torrentielles à travers la forêt. Pourtant, Bilbo persévéra, serrant le blason de Thorin dans une main alors qu'il courait.  
Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il aperçut des chevaux à travers les arbres, loin devant. Le soulagement se répandit à travers ses veines.

« Attendez ! » Hurla Bilbo. « Attendez ! »

Le tonnerre retentit, surplombant ses cris.  
Bilbo ne ralentit pas, mais plus il courrait, plus l’espace entre eux semblait s’agrandir.

‘Trop tard.’

Il ne pouvait pas courir pour toujours. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, et sa concentration faiblit suffisamment pour qu'il ne voie pas la racine qui dépassait du bord de la route avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il trébucha et tomba dans les broussailles. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, les poneys avaient disparu. La pluie tombant plus fort maintenant.

« Attendez. » Souffla Bilbo, hors d’haleine.

Trempé jusqu’aux os, il enroula ses bras autour de lui, tremblant face au froid.

« Attendez. »

Il n’y eu aucune réponse à ses cris, et Bilbo n’en espérait plus. Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues avec la pluie, continuant le long de sa gorge.  
Soudainement, il y eut deux mains fortes sur ses bras, le remettant sur ses pieds.  
Bilbo resta bouche bée alors que la forme caractéristique de Thorin Oakenshield se matérialisait devant lui, s’étant apparemment retourné. Bilbo voudrait jeter ses bras autour du cou du roi, mais au lieu de cela, il s'éloignât, frappant ses poings de façon inefficace contre le torse solide.

« Ne me dit pas ce que je ressens, ne m’ignore pas et ne me laisse plus jamais en arrière, Thorin Oakenshield. » Cria-t-il à travers la pluie battante. « Je t’aime, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, et j'entends ne jamais te lâcher. »

Thorin tenta d’attraper les mains de Bilbo dans les sienne.

« Bilbo— »

« Oui. Dit-moi que je suis fou. »

« Je t’aime. » Thorin attrapa finalement ses mains. Bilbo se figea.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu as couru tout ce chemin. Es-tu certain que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! » Cria Bilbo, exaspéré et incroyablement affectueux dans le même temps. « Oui, espèce d’idiot ! »

Bilbo eut à peine le temps de respirer que le roi nain l’embrassait, vidant le peu d’air restant dans ses poumons.

« T’as trouvé le tien, n’est-ce pas ? »  
La voix bourrue de Dwalin à travers la pluie rappela à Bilbo qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Il rougit jusqu’à la pointe de ses oreilles à la vue des trois autres nains sur la route à moins de dix pas. Le rire de Thorin était bas et doux, il enroula ses bras de manière protective autour de lui.

« En effet. » Répondit le roi.

Ils appuyèrent leurs front l’un contre l’autre et Bilbo accepta un chaste baisé avant que Thorin ne le libère. Il releva alors le regard vers Dwalin dont il sentait toujours l’observation.  
Le nain chauve renifla avec dérision, secouant la tête.

« Je ne t’embrasserais pas, hobbit. »

Fili et Kili rirent à gorge déployée, et Bilbo sourit avec eux. Thorin s’éloigna du hobbit et remonta sur son poney. Il se hissa sur la selle sans effort, puis tendit la main.

« Je t’aurais bien donné un poney, mais j’ai bien peur que nous en ayons un trop peu. » Thorin serra la main de Bilbo quand celui-ci la prit. « Nous avons un long trajet devant nous que tes pieds n’apprécieraient pas. »

Bien qu’il pourrait argumenter sur ce point en particulier, Bilbo se rendit compte qu’il n’en avait que faire. Au lieu de ça il resserra sa prise sur la main du nain, puis il bondit aidé par la force de Thorin, atterrissant en travers de l’animal juste derrière la selle.  
Sans hésiter, il enroula ses bras autour du corps de Thorin, en posant son menton sur l'épaule du roi nain. 

« Allons-y, mon bon seigneur. Je suis certain que tes neveux donneront l'alarme si je parviens à tomber. »

« Bien sûr ! » Intervinrent Fili et Kili.

La pluie tombait doucement entre eux, et Bilbo pensa qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi beau.

« Ainsi, il semblerait que notre voyage puisse commencer. » Déclara Thorin, appuyant ses talons dans le flanc du poney indiquant à ce dernier de trotter, entrainant la compagnie en avant au cœur de la forêt.

Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient, Bilbo sentit un grondement familier sous ses paumes alors que Thorin se mettait à chanter, incitant ses neveux à saisir l'occasion.

« Au-delà, des montagnes embrumées  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé  
Dans l'aube bleutée il faut aller  
En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté »

La voix grave de Dwalin émergea à l’arrière de la compagnie, complétant l’harmonie. Bilbo pensa à quelques chansons qu’il pourrait suggérer durant leur chevauchée, mais pour l’instant, il se contenta d’écouter.  
Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Bilbo Baggins était en paix.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> Alléluia ! Elle m’a vraiment donné du fil à retordre ! Le vocabulaire est très riche et bien que je comprenne le sens pas moyen de former une phrase correcte x)  
> Il reste certainement des fautes donc n’hésitez pas à me dire où que je puisse corriger :D  
> En attendant j’espère qu’elle vous aura plus ! Parce que moi mon petit cœur fond à chaque fois !  
> Une petite Review ? Un petit kudo ?  
> à Bientôt :D


End file.
